


Loosen Up

by CaptainRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Smut, Yuri, Zanpakuto Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRukia/pseuds/CaptainRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haineko and Zabimaru think that Sode no Shirayuki is too loyal and spends too much time with her master. So they decide to "convince" Sode no Shirayuki into going drinking with them. Their plan works and when they return Sode no Shirayuki to her master, they end up seeing something they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a random oneshot. I always wanted to write a Rukia/Sode no Shirayuki story since there aren't enough in the world. I got the idea from Episode 256 (Where Sode no Shirayuki throws a sake party to lure the Toju)

Saru watched Haineko draw and write on the chalkboard with a bored expression on her face.  
Part of her was worried if Hebi would be okay on his own.  
Then again, she did chain him to a random pole back at Renji's barracks when he was sleeping.  
When he wakes up, she'll probably be able to hear his screams of anger from here.  
Another part of her was surprised that Haineko could think of a plan so complicated.  
Then again, as she thought it over, it was actually quite simple. Both of them were just making it seem like a bigger deal than it really was.  
"So that's the plan. Any questions?" Haineko asked.  
"Nope. I like it." Saru asked, smirking.  
"And just so you know, if one of us gets frozen head to toe, the other won't be held responsible. If we get caught, we deny everything." Haineko explained.  
"Got it." Saru said.  
"Good, lets go." Haineko said.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay up. Its pretty late." Rukia yawned as she tightened the Obi that held her sleeping yukata.  
"Don't worry, Rukia-Sama. I'll be fine." Sode no Shirayuki said, smiling.  
Rukia smiled back.  
"Okay then. Good night." She said, lying down on the bed.  
Sode no Shirayuki smiled affectionately before sitting down next down to Rukia and patting her head.  
She hummed a lullaby, watching as a small smile appeared on Rukia's face as she relaxed and fell asleep.  
She would often sing that song in Rukia's ears back when her master was a small child in Inuzuri, back before she learned her Zanpakuto's name.  
Sode no Shirayuki then picked up a Chappy doll lying on the floor near the bed and placed it in Rukia's arms.  
Rukia unconsciously grabbed the Chappy and brought it closer to her, snuggling it tightly.  
Sode no Shirayuki couldn't help but chuckle.  
She was one of the few who could bring out Rukia's child side. She was like a mother to Rukia.  
She sighed sadly, her smile disappearing.  
Just a mother to her...  
 _knock knock knock_  
Sode no Shirayuki looked up when she heard the knocking on the door.  
 _'Who would be visiting at this hour?'_ she thought, standing up.  
She walked to the door, opened it, and looked outside. She didn't see anyone.  
She stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her so the light from the full moon didn't bother Rukia, since she knew that it would.  
She looked around again, stepping away from the door. Still no one in sight.  
"That's odd. I could've sworn I heard some--"  
That was all Sode no Shirayuki was able to say before someone from behind smashed a bottle over her head, knocking the Zanpakuto out.

* * *

When Sode no Shirayuki regained consiousness, she found that she was in a dark room. Her hands were tied up behind the chair she was sitting in.  
The light then turned on, revealing Haineko and Saru standing in front of a table with several bottles of sake on it.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sode no Shirayuki asked angrily.  
"Sorry, Sode, we just thought that you needed a little 'time off' from your little Rukia." Haineko asked.  
"First of all: Do NOT call me that. Second: I don't need time off." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
"Yes, you do. So we decided to have a little sake party for just the three of us." Saru said.  
"You kidnapped me just to get me to drink with you?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.  
"What were we supposed to do?" Haineko asked.  
"You could've asked." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
"You would've said no." Saru said.  
...  
"Touche." Sode no Shirayuki said, narrowing her eyes.  
"Come on, just one drink." Haineko said, picking up a bottle and holding it near Sode no Shirayuki's face.  
"No." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
"Come on." Haineko said again.  
"No." Sode no Shirayuki said again.  
"Come on."  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"No."  
"I can do this all night." Haineko said, narrowing her eyes.  
"So can I. This chair is very comfortable, I can sit in it for hours. Plus, when Rukia-Sama wakes up and is unable to sense my Reaitsu in the Kuchiki Manor, she's going to panic and go look for me. And she _will_ find me. Its only happened about eight times." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
There was a tense silence for a few moments before Saru sighed.  
"Look, it took us ten days to come up with this plan." she said.  
Truth: it took ten _minutes_ to come up with the plan.  
"Just drink one bottle of sake, and we'll let you go." Saru continued.  
"Just one?" the other two zanpakuto asked at the same time.  
Haineko's voice was filled with surprise.  
Both had their eyebrows raised.  
"You can't be serious, Saru!" Haineko said.  
Saru's glare silenced her.  
"Okay, one bottle." Haineko sighed. Sode no Shirayuki smirked.  
"Okay then. I'll do it." she said. She could handle her liquor quite well.  
In fact, when she threw that party to lure out the Toju, she ended up having _quite_ a few.  
Even so, she was still sober enough to help her master defeat the Toju when it actually showed up.  
Because of this, she was confident that one bottle wouldn't affect her.  
Haineko untied her, but stared at her intently, as if she was afraid that the ice spirit would make a run for it the second she was free.  
That would be ridiculous though. If Sode no Shirayuki planned on fleeing, she would encase her kidnappers in ice before escaping.  
Saru handed her the bottle, and she drank the contents easily.  
However, as she drank, she didn't notice Saru whisper something into Haineko, causing both to smirk evilly.  
When she finished the bottle, she handed it back to Saru. However, she noticed something.  
She felt lightheaded and slightly drowsy, and her vision was blurry.  
Wait, was she buzzed? That can't be. It was only one bottle.  
She had drank much more at the party and it hadn't affected her one bit.  
What did she just drink?  
"Alright, I drank it. Can I go home now?" she said, trying hard to avoid the slight slur she knew she might have.  
"Woah, woah, are you sure you want to leave?" Haineko asked.  
"Yes." Sode no Shirayuki said, scowling.  
She had to get back to the Kuchiki Manor soon in case Rukia-Sama woke up.  
 _'Rukia-Sama...my precious Rukia-Sama...'_ Sode no Shirayuki thought dreamily before snapping herself out of it.  
 _'No! You mustn't think like that.'_ she thought.  
"Don't you want to have another drink?" Haineko asked.  
"No." Sode no Shirayuki said, walking to the door.  
"But this is your only opportunity to loosen up." Saru said.  
Sode no Shirayuki stopped.  
"Your master would never allow you to go drinking, would she?" Haineko asked.  
 _'She probably wouldn't. Especially after the party.'_ Sode no Shirayuki said.  
"Don't you think you deserve a little break every once in a while?" Saru asked.  
 _'Well, it is hard looking after Rukia-Sama. She can act like a wise guru one minute, and then a child the next, and then she can act just as violent and rash as Saru and Zangetsu-Kun's masters.'_ Sode no Shirayuki thought.  
"Admit it, you need this more than us, and you know it." Saru said.  
Maybe it was the alcohol she ended up consuming, but Saru was right.  
Sode no Shirayuki turned around, smiling.  
"Yes. Yes, I do." She said proudly.  
Saru and Haineko smirked.  
Operation: "Get Sode no Shirayuki to drink a spiked bottle of sake to it'll be easier to convince her to drink more" was a success.

* * *

The three Zanpakuto laughed hysterically. It took a lot to get Sode no Shirayuki officially wasted, but in the end it finally worked.  
After a while, the other two realized something.  
Why should Sode no Shirayuki have all the fun.  
And so, all three of them were drunk.  
"I have to admit, this is great. I should've done this a long time ago." Sode no Shirayuki slurred.  
"Yeah, you had a perfect opportunity at that party." said Haineko.  
"Yep, I did have some, but I stayed below my limit. The only reason why was because I was afraid of what Rukia-Sama would think if she saw me like that." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
She then stood up.  
"But now, I don't care at all what she thinks." She said.  
"That's the spirit!" Saru said.  
"You outta give her a piece of your mind. You did say you rebelled because you thought she didn't respect you." Haineko said.  
"Yes sir, and now I realize that I was right. And even after that, she still doesn't respect me. No matter what I do, she never notices me. I outta go down there and tell her something I should've told her when I had the chance." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
She then stormed out of the room and headed straight for Rukia's room in the manor.  
Haineko and Saru looked at each other before smiling.  
Haineko pulled out a video camera.  
"This outta be good." she said.  
The two then followed Sode no Shirayuki out.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was dreaming of swimming in an ocean of fluffy, adorable bunnies when she was awoken by the sound of her door slamming open.  
She looked up groggily and saw her Zanpakuto glaring at her.  
Sode no Shirayuki's eyes were glazed, and her face was flushed.  
 _'Oh lord, don't tell me.'_ Rukia thought.  
"Listen here, Rukia Kuchiki, and listen good, I have had enough." Sode no Shirayuki said, her voice heavily slurred.  
 _'Yep. She's hammered. This so isn't gonna end well.'_ Rukia thought.  
"I have been hiding this from you for years, but I've been leaving all kinds of hints. but you didn't notice at all. You were far to busy crushing over that so-called 'princess'." Sode no Shirayuki said, lacing the last word with venom.  
She grabbed Rukia by the collar of her yukata with both hands and held her up.  
"What does Orihime have to do with this? I haven't been 'crushing' over her." Rukia said as calm as possible.  
Although she had to admit, Orihime had indeed caught Rukia's eye and more than often invaded Rukia's 'not-so' innocent dreams.  
At that time, Haineko and Saru arrived, sticking their head out of the doorway.  
"I hope we didn't miss much." Saru said.  
"Nah, I think things are just getting good." Haineko said, adjusting her position so that she got a perfect view with the camera.  
"Its times like these that you can be just as dense as that 'strawberry' you also care so much about." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
"Hey, leave my friends out of this...whatever this is." Rukia said.  
"I'll tell you what this is. I won't hold back anymore. If I don't say it, you're never going to realize it." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
"Well, what is it?" Rukia asked. She was starting to get frustrated.  
"Here it comes..." Haineko said.  
"Rukia Kuchiki..." Sode no Shirayuki said, tightening her grip on Rukia's yukata.  
Haineko smirked.  
"I love you."  
Rukia's jaw dropped.  
So did Haineko's and Saru's  
"W-what?" Rukia asked. She was now suspecting that she was still dreaming.  
"I love you, Rukia-Sama. I have for years, I just never told you because I thought that you didn't feel the same way. But now, I don't care anymore. I love you, and if you don't love me back...well...I don't care." Sode no Shirayuki said firmly.  
There was silence for a few seconds, except for Sode no Shirayuki slightly panting.  
Rukia then smirked.  
"Guess we're both dense, huh?" She asked.  
"What?" Sode no Shirayuki said.  
Rukia then leaned foward and pressed her lips firmly against Sode no Shirayuki's, shocking all three spirits.  
"This is not at all what I imagined." Saru said.  
"Who cares? Its still good." Haineko said, still filming.  
As Rukia gradually applied more pressure, Sode no Shirayuki allowed her eyes to close as she kissed back.  
Rukia then ran her tongue along her Zanpakuto's bottom lip, asking for permission, which Sode no Shirayuki immediately granted.  
The ice spirit moaned as her master's tongue explored her mouth. She releases her grip on her master's yukata and wraps her arms around her neck, running her fingers through raven hair. Rukia responded by grabbing Sode no Shirayuki's hips tightly and pulling closer. The two then fell over and landed on the bed, with Rukia on top. The shinigami then broke away, leaving both of them breathless.  
"I love you too." Rukia said. Sode no Shirayuki smiled before pulling Rukia back down and resuming their kiss.  
"Should we be watching this?" Saru said.  
"Of course, it'll serve as perfect blackmail for when she's sober in the morning." Haineko said.  
"That's genius." Saru said.  
Sode no Shirayuki ran her fingers through Rukia's hair as Rukia broke away from the kiss and began planting warm kisses along Sode no Shirayuki's neck, causing the Zanpakuto's breath to hitch each time. Rukia smirked.  
"You're sensitive." she said before running her tongue along the white column, pushing down the collar of her kimono for more access.  
Sode no Shirayuki moaned when Rukia began sucking at the junction between her neck and shoulder.  
Rukia then began fiddling with Sode no Shirayuki's Obi, trying to undo it. She soon succeeded and then opened up Sode no Shirayuki's kimono, exposing her chest.  
"If you want me to stop, just let me know." Rukia said calmly.  
"P-please...don't..." Sode no Shirayuki muttered.  
Rukia smiled and immediately began sucking on an erect nipple, earning another moan as she ran her tongue over the nub.  
Her fingers began playing with the other breast, although she soon switched.  
Sode no Shirayuki tightened her hold on Rukia's hair as she panted.  
Rukia was going slow on purpose. She was teasing the zanpakuto.  
"Rukia-Sama...stop teasing..." She whispered.  
Rukia smirked again.  
"As you wish." she said. She then began to move lower, kissing her way down. She opened more of Sode no Shirayuki's kimono, until she eventually just pulled it off completely.  
When she reached Sode no Shirayuki's most private area, she looked back up.  
"Are you ready?" Rukia asked softly, caressing her partner's thighs.  
"I have been for years." Sode no Shirayuki replied.  
Rukia smiled again before diving in.  
Sode no Shirayuki moaned loudly as her master devoured her.  
Rukia hungrily licked her zanpakuto, savoring the taste of Sode no Shirayuki. She raked her teeth against the small bundle of nerves, earning another hitched breath. She then brought up two fingers and slowly entered.  
"Rukia-Sama...f-faster..." Sode no Shirayuki begged.  
Rukia complied and began pumping her fingers in and out.  
Sode no Shirayuki released her grip on Rukia's hair and began gripping the bed tightly.  
"Rukia-Sama...I'm gonna..." she said.  
Rukia smirked and removed her fingers. She began licking again, this time furiously.  
Sode no Shirayuki let out a small scream as she came into Rukia's mouth.  
Rukia made sure she hadn't missed a single drop of her zanpakuto's fluids.  
When she was certain, she crawled back up and placed another hungry kiss on Sode no Shirayuki's lips.  
Sode no Shirayuki could taste herself on her master's lips as Rukia's tongue once again entered her mouth.  
"Rukia-Sama..." she muttered, wrapping her arms around Rukia's neck.  
She pulled Rukia down to the bed to lay next to her.  
Rukia broke away and smiled genuinely.  
She wrapped her arms around Sode no Shirayuki and pulled her close. Rukia rested her head against Sode no Shirayuki's breasts as Sode no Shirayuki rested her head against Rukia's.  
"Love you..." Rukia whispered.  
"Love you too..." Sode no Shirayuki whispered back.  
The two then fell asleep in each others arms.  
Meanwhile, Haineko and Saru stood in the doorway. Haineko had filmed the whole thing.  
"Wow...just...wow." Saru muttered.  
"I actually thought Sode was gonna be the Seme since she was the one who said it first." Haineko said.  
"Nah, I could imagine Rukia being the Seme. She has that 'dominant' aura around her, you know what I mean?" Saru said.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm surprised they didn't notice us at all." Haineko said.  
"Yeah..." Saru said.  
"We should get out of here, shouldn't we?" Haineko asked.  
"Yep."  
The two then flashstepped away, leaving the door open.  
Rukia groaned in her sleep, the full moon bothering her. However, Sode no Shirayuki moved so that she was blocking the light and pulled the covers up over the two, causing Rukia to relax.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki groaned as she brought a hand up to block the harsh sunlight.  
"Mornin' sleepyhead. Remember last night?"  
Sode no Shirayuki managed to force her eyes open and saw Saru standing in the doorway.  
"What do you want?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.  
"You don't remember last night, do you?" Saru asked.  
"No, why?" Sode no Shirayuki asked, trying to ignore the pounding headache.  
"Why don't you take a look at yourself?" suggested Saru.  
Sode no Shirayuki then looked down. Her eyes went wide.  
She was in Rukia's bed, and in Rukia's arms. She also wasn't wearing any clothes.  
"Wha-wha-wha..." Sode no Shirayuki stuttered, her face turning bright red.  
Rukia, still asleep, smiled as she snuggled tighter into Sode no Shirayuki's breasts.  
"Let me put is simple for you: You got drunk, you came here, told Rukia that you loved her, she kissed you...and then fucked you." Saru explained.  
"I...she...what?!" Sode no Shirayuki mumbled.  
 _'This cannot be happening. This_ cannot _be happening!'_ she thought.  
"By the way, Haineko filmed the whole thing, so you can pretty much guess what's gonna happen next." Saru said.  
"My life is over." Sode no Shirayuki said, her eyes filled with horror.  
"Yeah...pretty much. Enjoy the hangover." Saru said before walking away.  
Rukia then began to stir. She looked up at Sode no Shirayuki and smiled.  
"Morning." She said.  
"Rukia-Sama, I am so sorry...I was drunk and...I didn't mean anything I said last night." Sode no Shirayuki said frantically.  
"So you're saying you don't really love me?" Rukia asked, sitting up.  
"What...no...I..." Sode no Shirayuki said. She then sighed.  
"No...I meant it. I love you, Rukia-Sama." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
Rukia smiled and placed a small kiss on Sode no Shirayuki's lips.  
"I love you too. Don't forget it." Rukia said.  
Sode no Shirayuki smiled, but it quickly faded.  
"Haineko filmed us last night. She probably showed it to her master already." she said. Rukia blinked.  
She then stood up and walked to the door, looking outside.  
"If I were you, I'd cover my ears." she said, looking over her shoulder to her partner.  
Sode no Shirayuki then clamped her hands over her ears as Rukia sucked in a large breath.  
 **"RAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNEEEEEEEEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**  
Haineko stiffened.  
"Was that Rukia?" she muttered. Rangiku then opened the door.  
"What did you do?!" she demanded.  
"Why are you asking me?" asked Haineko.  
"Rukia's obviously pissed at one of us, and I know it's not me." Rangiku said.  
Rukia then suddenly appeared behind Rangiku and pushed her out of the way. She then grabbed Haineko by her shirt and lifted her up.  
"Where is it?" she demanded.  
"Where's what?" Haineko asked.  
"The camera you used to film me and Sode no Shirayuki having a 'special' moment together." Rukia said, aware that Rangiku was still in the room and conscious.  
"Oh, you mean this?" Haineko asked, pulling out the camera.  
"Look, Kuchiki, if you don't want your big brother seeing this, you're gonna--"  
Rukia then grabbed the camera and smashed it into pieces with her bare hands.  
...  
"Nevermind." Haineko said.  
"Oh, and..." Rukia said.  
She then punched Haineko in the face.  
"I apologize for the interupption." Rukia said, helping Rangiku up before flashstepping away.

* * *

Rukia walked back into her room, where Sode no Shirayuki was already dressed. Rukia's Shihakusho was in her hands.  
Rukia smiled, taking her uniform.  
She then stood on her toes so she could give Sode no Shirayuki another kiss.  
"I already talked to Saru. She was in on it too, but I made sure she wouldn't tell anyone." Sode no Shirayuki said.  
Meanwhile, Renji and Hebi walked down the hallway.  
"And when I woke up, I was chained to a pole. Can you believe Saru would do this?" Hebi said.  
"To be honest, yes, I can." Renji said. The two then turned down a corner and saw Saru frozen in ice from the neck down.  
"Don't ask, just get me out." she said.  
 **\--THE END--**  



End file.
